


“The Spring I was reborn”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: 𝕻𝖆𝖗𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖊 𝕶𝖎𝖘𝖘 ʙʀᴏᴋᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴡᴇʟᴠᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴏʟᴅ [1]
Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Melancholy, Memories, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transsexual, isabella and george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: I think it's super important the trans representation of Isabella in Paradise Kiss and a shame that there aren't enough fanfics about it, so even with my busy life, I wrote a one-shot.





	“The Spring I was reborn”

Daisuke Yamamoto was my name. _"Was"_ has an explanation; I didn't die, but I was reborn.

I was born into a wealthy family, and from the beginning, my childhood was meant to be different from other children. My home, despite being a beautiful and elegant place, was cold and quiet. Sebastian, my butler, was all I had as my companion. My parents were never around, and for many years I was a sad, lonely and shy child.

**That all changed when I met George.**

When I turned eight, I decided it was time to stop homeschooling and so I wanted to go to a public school like everyone else; maybe, I thought at the time, so I could make a lot of friends. I was wrong. No one wanted to talk to me at school, probably because I was the _“rich kid.”_

George was different; honest and friendly, he always knew how to hold me back.

He was there when I felt lonely; he was even there to protect me from the bullies; I remember vividly when some of the boys of my class teased me by saying to me _" sissy"_ or _“faggot”_ but I never understood what they supposed to mean, since although I was fond of boys, I didn't feel like a boy myself.

Discomfort; uncomfort was all I felt when they called me, _"boy."_

I made the hard decision to tell my best friend about it and to probably break up that friendship forever; I was aware that George was a kind and gentle person but in my head, I wondered, _"What if I disgusted him?", "What if he thinks I'm a freak?", "What if he calls me "Sissy" and “faggot” too?”_

It was spring, and in George's eyes, there was no prejudice or disgust. He listened to me very carefully for an hour in a row of how I didn't feel like a boy like him and the rest. Of course, I tried to communicate this to my parents and teachers first; _"I'm not a boy"_ I yelled in their faces, but none of them took me seriously. _"It's a phase," _they'd say, or _"don't talk nonsense, you were born a boy and there's nothing more to say,"_ they'd repeat at other times.

George was the only one who took me seriously; he didn't mock or contradict me. He was supportive and after a few days, he asked me, _"What's your name, then?"_

I decided to call myself Isabella. The name Isabella means _"pledged to God"_ or _"devoted to God"_ in Hebrew, Spanish and Italian; an elegant and beautiful name. Even though I never really consider myself a religious woman, I thought maybe a religious name could connect me more to God. And as the years passed by, so it did.

After I told _"my secret"_ to George, a few days later he appeared at my home with an adorably decorated box. _“Happy Birthday, Yamamoto-san!”_ and big was my surprise because my birthday was in winter, and it was spring already.

He brought me a pretty violet dress made by himself; a custom-made dress only for me, and for the first time, the word _“boy"_ felt genuinely far away.

_"I'm a boy; I can't dress like a girl!"_ I said, but George, calm and sympathetic, only replied, _"Ah? Who said that? There's no law like that. Besides, you're Isabella! A girl, aren't you? Come on, try it on!"_ It's now, all grown up, which I understand how progressive and advanced George was for his age.

** _My childhood was mostly sad and lonely. I was a misunderstood and ignored kid, but that spring I was reborn like a butterfly, and I did it as Isabella, a girl who would live her life her own way despite people's prejudices, alongside my best friend, George._ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
